SA4: Time of Chaos
by koldstare
Summary: Sonic and the gang have just beaten their greatest enemy yet, but that was only the beginning...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Sonic and his friends have encountered a strong enemy who goes by the name of, the power of Chaos. After possessing the brother of Knuckles, Cheq, Chaos went to find and absorb all of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and his friends tried to stop him and the minions he created. After turning on his helpers he became ultimate Chaos and fought them. Shadow turned Hyper and defeated him with the help of a now dead Cheq. Sonic has awoken a week later to find Shadow is in a coma but all is not as it seems...


	2. Chapter 1: Enemy of a friend

**Chapter 1: Enemy of a Friend**

_Place: Hospital_

_Time: 9:45am_

Sonic turned the corner followed closely by Knuckles. Sonic walked with a type of limp that he had sustained during the battle. Knuckles held his bandaged fist that had been badly bruised but he knew he could have sustained worse injuries. The light outside fluttered in through the gaps in the blinds and collided with the white floor that led to Shadows room. As Knuckles drew closer he began to feel it. A small amount of Chaos. That got bigger and bigger. Soon it was huge and Knuckles almost fell. Sonic, who was near the door, turned and held his friend.

"What's wrong" asked Sonic.

Knuckles eyes opened and he pulled Sonic down to the ground. A second later, the scene of peace that surrounded the door to the room changed into an evil place. The door flew off its hinges and slid past inches above Sonics head. Rubble now adorned the floor and the light fittings hung down sparking in the dust that floated in the air. Sonic sat up next to Knuckles and the sight that met his eyes was one he thought he would never see.

Shadow stood full of might and energy on a large piece of ceiling that had fallen. His fur was tinged with gold and his eyes glowed with the seven colors of the emeralds. Cheqs old smile hung on his face like an old painting of death and destruction. Shadow smelt the air and laughed evilly.

"S...Shadow?" mumbled Sonic.

Shadow cast his look down at Sonic and the smile on his face disappeared and was replaced by an angry look. Sonic backed up but Shadow did nothing.

"You weren't that strong at the chamber" said Shadow.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"It's not Shadow. It's Chaos" said Knuckles.

"You guessed correctly" beamed Shadow.

"How? When? Where?" Sonic began.

"When this one defeated me he was so weak I was able to get inside him. Now I have to claim the power stronger than the Chaos Emeralds to claim the ultimate".

"Ultimate what?" said Knuckles.

"The ultimate emerald".

"Well we'll still stop you!" said Sonic, bravely.

"Please. Anyway, gotta go!"

Shadow smashed his way through the wall to his side and left more rubble. Sonic and Knuckles both stood up and brushed themselves off.

"We need to find out where he's going!" said Sonic.

"Tails will know" replied Knuckles.

Sonic ran out the way Shadow had and Knuckles followed leaving the destruction alone.

_Place: Tails Workshop_

_Time: 9:55am_

Tails at down and began to drink his coffee. He sipped it and sat back, sinking into his chair. He had been waiting for this moment. Just to be completely calm. He hadn't rested since they beat Chaos one week ago. He had been tending to an upset Amy or doing tasks for her. He had also talked a lot with Cream and he and her were now good friends. Tails began to sink further into the chair when there was a bang on the door. He sighed and put his coffee down before answering it. Sonic barged in followed by an angry Knuckles.

"What's up guys?" asked Tails.

"We have to ask you something" said Sonic.

"We could have been her sooner but Sonic wouldn't use chaos control" said Knuckles.

"Just because I don't want to use chaos! It's my decision!" shouted Sonic.

"Calm!" screamed Tails, "What do you want to tell me?".

"Shadow has woken up but Chaos has somehow got into him" said Sonic.

"How?"

"It happened when he beat Chaos in his hyper form. He was weak and Chaos needed a body. But he's saying he's going to go find a power stronger than the emeralds to get to the ultimate. Any idea what he means?" said Knuckles.

"Something stronger.."

Tails clicked his fingers and ran over to a pile of junk in the corner. Metal and broken appliances flew past Sonic and Knuckles almost hitting them. Tails popped up a few minutes later holding a small PDA.

"What's that?" asked Sonic.

"I've been trying to find the super emeralds for a while now and I just created this which shows me the portals that lead to them"

"You've lost me" said Knuckles.

"The only things stronger than the Chaos emeralds besides the Master Emerald are the Super Emeralds. They've been scattered around and I was going to use this thing to find them".

"Where are they then?" asked Sonic.

"Not where Sonic but when. The super emeralds have been spread around time and are now in different time periods. This device finds the portals we have to find them in the past or future".

"Where's the first one then?"

"The nearest Super Emerald portal is located in Station Square mall".

"Oh no" muttered Knuckles.

"What?"

"Guess where Amy and Cream are".

_Place: Station Square Mall_

_Time: 10:00am_

"Shopping! Wheeeeee!"

Amy ran forward and looked around at the shops. Cream followed behind but less excited. Amy nearly had dollar signs in her eyes. All off these shops and so little time. She was about to charge forward when a hand grabbed her. Cream spun her around to face her.

"Do we have enough money?" asked Cream.

"Of course!" said Amy.

Amy dug into her pockets and pulled out one credit card.

"That's not enough" said Cream.

Amy shook her head and moved her thumb that was placed strategically behind the card and swayed it to the left. Four more cards appeared and Amy fanned herself with them. Cream smiled.

"Come On!" screamed Amy.

She grabbed Cream and pulled her into the nearest clothes shop.

A few shops later... 

Amy dragged herself out of the shoe shop and Cream followed behind. Both of them had at least five bags on each arm. They giggled to themselves about what they had bought.

"Shall we go to lunch?" asked Amy.

"On me of course" laughed Cream who had let her hair down and was enjoying herself.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion on the other side of the corridor they were on followed by a scream. Amy and Cream both ran over and saw what had happened. A big swirling vortex of purple stood in front of them and in front of that stood a robot looking exactly like Creams mom.

"Mom?" said Cream.

The robot launched forward at Cream but Amy was ready and swung her bag into the robot knocking it over and spreading her purchases on the floor.

"You'll pay for that, they cost me a lot of money!"

The robot lunged again but Amy spun and, using her bags in a twirl smashed the robots head clean off and into the wall. Amy dropped her bags and helped up Cream. She stepped forward and examined the vortex. Cream pulled her back.

"We don't know what it is" said Cream.

"I guess you're right" replied Amy.

"Help me! Help me!"

The voice echoed out of the portal and Amy and Cream stepped back away from it. The voice echoed out again and Amy couldn't take it any longer. She ran forward and leapt headfirst into the swirling pool of purple.

"AMY!!"

Cream ran forward and dived after her. A few minutes later another scream rang out but from a person cowering in a restaurant. Shadow walked calmly down the corridor of the shopping mall and was demolishing anything that got in his way. After throwing a cart full of magic tricks to the side he walked forward to the portal. He wiggled his nose.

"Ahhh" he released, "I know the scent of chaos well".

Shadow stepped forward into the portal and the people leaked out from their places of hiding and began to compile what they had just seen.

_Place: Station Cube Mall_

_Time: 25 years later_

Amy was the first to awake from the journey. She pulled herself up from the ground and was shocked to see what lay before her. The mall had suddenly turned into a futuristic metallic color. Bodies of robots littered the floor each looking like one of her friends. Cream stood up and also head to look twice at what she saw. Then, a robot flew past them and exploded in an array of colors. This robot had the looks of Sonic. Amy and Cream ran over to where the robot had flown in from and saw something else which took them aback.

Fighting in front of them were two girls, one was a hedgehog and the other a rabbit with two tails. The hedgehog had pink and blue quills with one braided quill. She had a bracelet made of colorful strand on her right wrist and wore a dress with a star on it and stars down and round the edge. Her shoes were a spectrum of colors. The rabbit was orange with silver stripes down her ears and round her legs. She had another rainbow bracelet on her left wrist and had bright gold shoes. The robots that stood in front of them fell easily to their attacks. At one point they used an attack that knocked all of the robots down.

When they had finished the last robot, Cream and Amy went forward towards them.

"That was brilliant!" said Amy.

The hedgehog and the rabbit spun round in their stances ready to attack. Amy held up her hands.

"Whoa! Friends" she said.

"Which faction are you with?" asked the hedgehog.

"Ermm... the good one?" said Cream.

"Look. We came from that portal from the Station Square Mall and the next thing we know, we're here" explained Amy.

The rabbit stood up and looked at Cream.

"Mom?" asked the rabbit.

"Who?" said Cream.

The rabbit backed up and cleared her throat.

"I am Rox, daughter of Cream and Tails and this Sol, daughter of Sonic and Amy. Together we make the Rainbow destructors".

"We fight the evils created by Chaos to avenge the death of our parents. We are also trying to help find our other member, Jewel, daughter of Rouge and Knuckles".

Amy and Cream had stopped listening.

"What's wrong?" asked Rox.

"I'm Amy" said Amy, "and this is Cream".

"I knew it!" said Rox, "I noticed you, from when I was a child. You were my mom".

"The you must be mine then" said Sol approaching Amy.

"What year is it?" asked Cream.

"2029" said Sol.

"It's 2004 where we come from. That portal must be a time portal" stated Amy.

"Oh, so sweet"

The group turned to see Shadow stood among the bodies of the fallen robots. He walked forward and Amy smiled.

"Shadow! You're awake".

Amy ran forward but Sol ran in front of her and held her back. Shadow tutted and walked a little bit closer.

"Daughter protecting mother? Surely it should be the other way round?".

"Stay back Chaos" said Sol.

"That's Shadow. He's our friend" said Amy.

"No" said Rox, "Here he's Chaos".

"You've had very bright children" said Shadow.

"It is you!" said Amy.

"Correct! I'm sure your friends can fill you in later but first I'll be taking the Super Emerald".

Rox looked at Sol and then dug into her pocket. She pulled out a small locket and opened it. The tiny purple jewel inside grew to twice the size of a normal Chaos Emerald. Shadows eyes glistened and he reached forward. Rox held the emerald back and Sol moved in front of Shadow. He threw a punch, which she blocked. Amy and Cream moved forward along with Rox.

"We won't let you take it without a fight" said Sol.

"Then I'll enjoy taking it from your dead bodies" said Shadow.

Shadow back flipped and Rox threw the emerald to Sol. She then jumped up and fired a chaos sword at him. Shadow dodged it and fired his own back which clipped Sols face but she didn't flinch. Rox ran forward and began to fist fight with Shadow. Shadow threw a left but Rox ducked and unloaded punch after punch into Shadows gut. He flew back and Sol met him with a kick to the head. Amy and Cream ran in and began to tag team Shadow. Amy threw a punch and Shadow followed but Cream attacked from behind canceling out the attack. Amy Cream then backed off. Sol and Rox ran towards each other and they met mid-air and swung each other into Shadows ribs. This flung him away into the pile of robots.

Rox and Sol met with Amy and Cream and they all high fived each other. Rox was about to put the emerald away when a beam of light hit her from behind. Sol reacted but got hit by another. The emerald flew into the air and was caught by Shadow. He laughed and fled back through the portal, which shrank.

"The portals closing" said Amy.

"Then go" said Rox.

"You sure?" asked Cream.

"Go fix this timeline" said Sol.

The girls smiled at each other before Amy and Cream ran through the portal. A voice rang out before they left:

"Save yourselves"

_Place: Mall_

Time: 10:20am 

Amy and Cream re-appeared to find Sonic, Tails and Knuckles on the floor. They sat up and saw Amy and Cream.

"Hey guys. What happened?" asked Amy.

"Shadow beat us up with the purple super emerald" said Tails.

"Where did you go anyway?" asked Knuckles.

"Just to some weird, futuristic place" said Amy.

"Yeah" agreed Cream.

"Well let's not waste time then! Where's the next emerald?" asked Sonic.

"The next portal is in the centre of Station Square" said Tails.

"Let's go then!" shouted Knuckles.

The boys headed off and the girls followed behind. Amy turned and Cream looked at her.

"You think they'll be alright?" asked Amy.

"They'll be fine" said Cream.

"You're right" said Amy, "Come on".

Amy and Cream followed after Sonic and the rest quickly wondering how their daughters were.

End of Chapter 1 


End file.
